Banana Bomb (2006 Series)
The Banana Bomb (also known as the "I like Cereal!!!" Banana or the Kamikaze Banana) is a living banana with a face (excluding a nose), arms, and feet. So far, it has appeared in episodes 1, 3 and 7. It always appears out of somewhere, yells, "I LIKE CEREAL!!!" then explodes. The Banana bomb was one of the first animations that Alvin-Earthworm made and is one of his main jokes. It even has its own music video called C is for CEREAL!!!, which can be found on Newgrounds. Creation On Newgrounds, part of Alvin-Earthworm's description for the I like Cereal!!! video was: "Yeah I know, he's just the PBJ banana, It's kinda a long story. When I first got Flash, I made some Random animations where my main Character Alvin got blown up by the PBJ banana. It combined the pixellated banana, along with the personality of Cheese from Fosters home for imaginary friends (Hence why it always shouts "I like Cereal") along with the explosive power of the banana bomb from the worms games. Hence, the PBJ banana was transformed into the Kamikaze banana. Which = Random. However, when I submitted the animations to DeviantArt, the joke was immensely popular (for some bizarre reason) and now he is my official running gag." Appearances Episode 1: In episode 1, as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi were approaching the finnish line several Bob-omb's appeared from the sky all well as the Banana Bomb, yelling, "I like Cereal!!!" Episode 3: '''In episode 3 when Mario jumped into the pipes to find chaos emeralds it randomly appeared before going back in. Strangely this is the only time it appeared without saying "I Like Cereal!!!" or exploding. '''Episode 7: In the pipe maze Mario entered a pipe which Wario and Waluigi jumped on top of. However, the Banana Bomb came out and blew Wario and Waluigi out of the pipe maze. Trivia *Wario and Waluigi screamed when they saw the banana bomb in episode 7 hinting in on the fact that have built a fear of it ever since episode 1 (or possibly even before the series started). *The Banana Bomb's sprite is the dancing banana from the PBJ song. *The Banana Bomb's "I Like Cereal!!!" quote is voiced by Cheese from Cartoon Network's "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". *The Banana Bomb's "C is for Cereal" Song is a parody on the popular "Sesame Street" song C is for Cookie with Cookie Monster *The Banana Bomb has appeared thrice in the series so far hinting that it may be able to revive itself after blowing up similarly to Bombette and Bobbery from the Paper Mario franchise. Another explanation for this may be that there is simply more than one banana bomb. However, there simply might not be an explaination as Alvin-Earthworm himself probaly hasn't came up with one. *The Banana Bomb will not return in the remakehttps://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/646127131110547457, though it made a small easter egg like cameo in the reboot episode 1. References Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)